


A Dangerous Mission

by tulip22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Choices, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip22/pseuds/tulip22
Summary: You are sent on a top secret mission to Paradis. Your mission is to live with your enemies and inform about them to Marley. The first target is the most dangerous of them all the one and only Levi Ackerman. You are told to get in his good books and then eventually kill him. You try your best but love blooms. Which side will you choose? Your home or your heichou? The choice is yours warrior.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Dangerous Mission

Who were you?.What is your being?.What is your existence?.Where do you belong?.Who do you belong to?.These questions always appeared in your mind. You were content?. You were happy?. You were alone?. You had no one to go to?. 

Nightmares constant nightmares plagued your mind. Each night you would wake up with beads of sweat and panic attacks. Flashes of some memory from the past haunted you everyday. You knew your life has been all about your oath to Marley. You tried to put the pieces together but nothing came in mind except for the screams. When you tried to remember your head would hurt and hot tears would fill your eyes to the brim. 

You have been trained in to a fine soldier. Your duty has to be your first priority. You have to fight for your homeland no matter what the cost. You were in the special operations squad. You have been training for years and tomorrow you had your first mission.

Reiner had been knocking on your door for a while now. You were sleeping like a log and didn't want to wake up. 

With all the energy you could muster you opened your eyes as the banging got louder. You looked at your clock and everything came back full force. Your mission was today and you had to report to Officer Magath. 

You got out of the bed almost tripping and quickly rushed to get ready. 

You missed your breakfast and opened the door to come across a very angry Reiner.

"You are late Diana. It is your first mission today and you are messing up the whole thing"

"Sorry Reiner I didn't even realize I slept for so long"

"Let's go"

You followed Reiner and looked around the place you called home. Children played happily and the street vendors shouted. You smiled as you saw the whole scene. 

You came to the headquarters and knocked twice.

As you entered you saw Officer Magath sitting on his table with a cigar. His expression was just like always. He was frustrated and told you to sit down.

Reiner stood by the window and continued viewing the outside world.

"Goldsmith you are late"

"Sorry sir I have no excuse"

"If you weren't so essential to our team I would have killed you right here"

You kept your eyes glued to the floor.

"You know that today you will be assigned a mission which you have to complete no matter what"

"Yes sir"

"You have to infiltrate in to the survey corps which is a special organization assigned to kill titans. You do know that the devils of Paradis are trying to harm us. They are not to be spared. You will go there as a trainee and slowly make your place there. You will transfer us valuable information but you will have to kill someone too"

Your blue orbs finally met the piercing eyes of your commanding officer.

"Kill someone?"

"Do you hesitate soldier?"

"No sir"

"Very well. You will have to kill a soldier who is considered humanity's stongest. You have to win his trust and eventually kill him. Don't return if you are exposed and don't reveal any information. Die there but never return if caught"

You have been preparing for this your entire life. You had no family to come home to so no one would even care if you died. You would give everything for your homeland.

You gulped.

"What is his name?"

"Ackerman Levi Ackerman. He is fast and the very best. Just be ready"

"You leave in the afternoon. Get your things and return only if you succeed"

Your heart was pounding in your chest. You saluted and left.

For once the sun shined brighter as you promised yourself to accomplish your goal.

It was now or never.

Back at the office Magath laughed hysterically. 

"Bloody Eldian dancing on our fingertips just like a useless puppet. We have trained her for this very day. This poor thing doesn't even know her roots and thinks that she is one of the Marleyan pathetic"

Reiner gripped the window as hard as he could. His rage growing as he continued to listen. His heart was breaking as he saw a smile on your face as you walked through the sea of people.

He saw as your back disappeared. 

"Diana you are one of the good ones"

Meanwhile at Paradis.

A knock was heard.

"Name and business"

"Yo Levi it is me"

"Fuck off shitty glasses"

Hange entered Levi's office.

"Good morning to you too shorty. Here are the forms of the new recruites. Just go through them"

"Fine"

"Are you alright?"

"Get out"

Hange saw Levi looking at the wall as he seemed a bit in thought.

"Oi Hange something doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing now get out"

She knew Levi would never say such a thing unless important but she didn't push the matter and left him in his own thoughts.

"So what now?. I will be ready for anything"

Levi closed his eyes and leaned in to his chair.


End file.
